billie jean
by Mischiefssin
Summary: [ once upon a time in hollywood / cliff.rick ] ;; People always told me be careful of what you do and don't go around breaking young girls' hearts. n.a : publicado momentáneamente aquí porque no tiene una categoría de la película.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Las luces brillaban a través de la marea de cuerpos azules, su garganta parecía secarse aún más con cada gota de alcohol que bebía y ya no podía decir cuán sobrio se veía, pero suponía que no era suficiente, porque el camarero parecía tener dos caras, que se dividen entre vender más y asegurarse de que el hombre que estaba medio acostado en la barra no vomitara el cerebro./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Honestamente, no podía recordar la razón por la que estaba bebiendo su peso en alcohol, pero podía ver detrás de sus párpados una cara llorosa, hermosos ojos inocentes y un culo gordo que casi hacía explotar sus pantalones./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Hola, guapo", una serpiente se curvó alrededor de él, sus labios brillantes parecían un veneno mortal y sus ojos brillaron como una trampa de la que él parecía incapaz de escapar, un depredador a punto de atacar escondido detrás del cabello rubio, ojos brillantes y dolorosamente familiares./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Ella le susurró al oído que él era el único, su mente demasiado borrosa para entender lo que quería decir, pero cuando sus cuerpos se frotaron en la pista de baile y todos observaron su extraño ritual de apareamiento, o la caída de un hombre./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Y cuando se despertó, con su cerebro cubriendo una bomba a punto de explotar y algodón en su boca, con un anillo brillante en su dedo que lo hizo vomitar sus intestinos y una prueba de embarazo positiva a la mano, supo que la caída lo había matado. /span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Después de eso, todo parecía ser una pesadilla./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""T-tú qué"./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Su respiración quedó atrapada en su pecho, en su garganta, en su cerebro y todo quedó en blanco cuando repitió:/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Me casé. Y voy a tener un hijo"./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Deseó con tanta fuerza que fuera un sueño, cuando esos ojos se volvieron un poco menos brillantes y su sonrisa cayó un poco de su hermoso rostro./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Es maravilloso, estoy feliz por ti, amigo"./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Ninguno de los dos mencionó cuán infelices se veían./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Se encerraron de las miradas y las preguntas, pero todo parecía un poco más falso cuando ella fingió vomitar en el baño y explotó cada vez que él escapó para ver a Rick./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Hasta que dejó de suceder, y él dijo: "No te preocupes amigo, una esposa feliz es igual a una vida feliz, ¿verdad?"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Solo que no era cierto, y nadie parecía ser feliz en esa vida gris y azul./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"La casa se hizo cada vez más pequeña y los gritos le volaron la garganta y la cabeza, porque nadie parecía estar de acuerdo y sonó el teléfono, abriendo una puerta cerrada./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Ella levantó el teléfono y dijo: "¡¿Quién diablos eres tú ?!", y cuando se escucharon los sollozos, teñidos de verde, Cliff supo al instante quién era./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""Te dije que no toques mis cosas", había gruñido, agarrando su teléfono./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Ella siseó en su lugar: "¡Nuestras cosas!"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;""¿Sí, Rick? ¿Qué necesitas?"/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Y su madre siempre había dicho, en medio del balbuceo borracho: "Ten cuidado con lo que haces y a quién amas" y sabía, después de convertirse en el conductor personal de Rick, que tenía razón./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Por supuesto, después de darse cuenta de que el alquiler de un bote era mucho más barato que el divorcio, decidió que valía la pena cada vez que ella exigía su luna de miel a través de falsas lágrimas, lo que lo hacía querer gritar, porque a ella no le convenía./span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Cuando los rumores continuaron, a Cliff ya no le importaba, porque tenía a Rick en su regazo y no tenía anillo en el dedo./span/span/p 


End file.
